Something about us
by guren666
Summary: I won't give out any summary. You need to read, if you want to find out! Very sad.I did this, because I had a massive depression. But now it's over, thanks to this fic. MattxNear pairing
1. Something about us

Something about us

AN- Seriously I don't know what's wrong with my Document Manager. This is the second time it skipped words! Last time it happened in my story Change the future, chapter 4. I even erased the chappy and added it one more time, but it simply doesn't repair. Oh well, here is what Mello said: "Near, listen up. I never hated you. Got it? I fell in love with you at first sight. Bak then I was so arrogant and immature, I mistook my love for you for stupid hatred because of L." °cough° Anyway, this story isn't about MelloxNear, but about MattxNear. Yes, it is. It's also a songfic to one of my favourite songs from Daft Punk. Oh, and it's written from Near's POV. If you want me to continue on this, let me know= review. ( YES, I'M A REVIEW WHORE NOW.)Or else it will remain as a oneshot. On with the story!

Music: Daft Punk- Something about us

Disclaimer: I seriously do NOT own Death Note °sob° nor I do own the song above. Got it?

Rain. That was the first thing I saw through the window, when I woke up. I looked to the other side of my bed. Empty. I sighed. He has left again without saying good bye.

It might not be the right time

I might not be the right one

But there's something about us I want to say

Cause there's something between us anyway

I might not be the right one

It might not be the right time

But there's something about us I've got to do

Some kind of secret I will share with you

There was a small paper on my table. I quickly grabbed it. It said: " I'll be back." I sighed again. When? Why? For what reason? I stood up and got dressed. Then I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I was extremely pale, had white curly hair and on top of that I always wore white clothes. He, on the other side, had vermilion hair, green eyes and small cute freckles. Cute? I shook my head. I went out of my room and headed for the main room. My team was already there. "Good day, Near." Rester said. "Good day, everyone." I replied and sat on my usual spot. They knew that talking about him with me was suicide, so they kept their mouths shut. Everything went smoothly, till Halle couldn't bear it anymore.

"Near where is he ? " I glared at her. "He is gone again, if you need to know." She blushed. Rester coughed. "Halle, stop it. What Near does and with who is his own matter. He is more mature than the three of us together." Halle looked at him. "I'm not saying that he can't have a relationship, but he's too young for sex and he – "

"Halle." She turned to Gevanni. He stood up from his chair and glared at her. "Look. Near is a genius and he knows what he is doing, so stop threating him like a baby." I smiled at him. "Thank you, Gevanni." He nodded and sat down. Halle and Rester sat down , too and got back to work. Several hours have passed and then L called me.

"Near, this is L. Someone kidnapped Takada. Was it you? " I gritted my teeth. That bastard has the courage to abuse me? "No, it's not my style. That leaves Mello." And him. "I guess so. Turn on the TV." I turned it on. There was a live broadcast.

"The police is currently chasing the kidnappers. One of them is in a red car and he's headed for the Highway. The second one took Miss Takada as hostage. He disappeared, but the're doing their best to find him soon."

My eyes widened slightly. They're talking about him. There's no mistake about it. What do to? I twirled my hair and watched as the red car was stopped by a barricade. Some men pointed at the man inside. He slowly went out and put his hands up. I gripped a puzzle piece in my hand. It's him.

"Since when Japanese carry around such big guns? You're right. I'm a part of this whole thing. I can give you answers. You won't shoot- !

BANG!

I closed my eyes. I heard several more shots. God, stop it already! I don't want him to die! I opened them again, praying for him.

He was on the ground, bloood stained his beatiful features and his vest. I felt something watery in my eyes. Tears? I haven't cried in years. One of Takada's henchmen came closer to him and checked his pulse. "He's dead." I turned the TV off. He said it as if he was talking about some bothersome bloodsucker.

Now those salty things called tears flooded down my cheeks. My team solicitously looked at me. "Near, try to calm down, do you hear me?" Halle asked. I didn't hear her. I ignored all around me. My world was destroyed in mere minutes.

"Gevanni. . Get out. Go home. I don't need you for today." Rester was very worried about him. "Near, we want to help you overcome your loss-"

I ignored him. "You didn't hear me? GET OUT!"

They sighed and went out, Halle gave me a sad expression before she closed the door. I don't know how I ended up in my room. I simply went to the bed and lay on my stomach. I cried on harder and harder, till I sobbed and didn't know how to stop. My pillows were wet due to my heartful crying. But I didn't care anymore for anything. I looked at the piece of paper, which he used to write a message for me on this morning.

"You lied to me. You won't come back, Matt."

I need you more than anything in my life

I want you more than anything in my life

I'll miss you more than anyone in my life

I love you more than anyone in my life

That was soooooooo sad! °sobs° Please review or else Near will remain like this in this fic!


	2. Love?

Love?

AN- Written from Matt's POV. That's all I'm gonna say for now.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note. Sadly.

" Hey, Matt. Come over here. The new kid's here." Mello said and dragged me to the main hall. I obeyed him. When we got there, already the hall was crowded. I saw Linda. "Hey, did anyone see him?" She shook her head. "No. Watari will bring him personally."

Mello grabbed a chocolate bar from his pocket and bit into it. "I wonder what happened to him?" I asked, a little curious. "Heh, I reckon that his own parents wanted to kill him, but they rather left him alone to freeze or to starve to death. That's what I think."

I looked at him. Everyone here has a tragic past, so we don't like to talk about it. Me neither. "WHOA! They're here!" Some kid screamed, excited. Watari only brings in very talented kids. He brought me and Mello, too.

I was taller than the others, so I saw perfectly everything. Watari opened the door and revealed a boy about my age. So far he looked normal. Then I observed him some more. My jawbone dropped. I think that I saw an angel, which fell from the Heaven.

He had white, almost silver hair, his skin was so pale, it looked as if he wasn't on daylight for ages. And he had on a white jacket and white pants. That all gave him an innocent aura. The kid stepped closer and twirled his hair. " I'm Near. Nice to meet you." No one replied. There laid awkward silence in the hall. I stared at him, just like others. Mello stared openly. He even forgot to chew his chocolate.

Watari coughed. "So, who will take care of him, till Near settles down? Any volunteers? " This was MY chance! I lifted my hand up. "I will." Mello now stared at me, shocked. Watari smiled at me. "Okay. Near is in your care for else is to go back to classes or their rooms." Mello left me alone with the white haired kid( I think he was kind of jealous) and with Watari. He waved to us and exited, then he went to his long black limousine and disappeared out of my sight. Now the only ones in hall were me and the new kid, I mean Near.

I came closer to Near. He looked to the side. "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Matt." And I sticked out my hand. He didn't shake it. I quickly put it back in my pocket. This is gonna be harder than I thought...

TO BE CONTINUED...

So, what do you think? Do you want to know how it goes further? Review!


End file.
